


Long Way Home

by Staymay5



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, Baby, F/M, Human, Suicide mention, cancer mention, character death mention, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staymay5/pseuds/Staymay5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kol's on the bus and his 2-year-old won’t stop crying, until it sees Davina smile that is. Really he couldn't blame the kid. Part of the Thousand Words to Say I Love You series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> Blood Bags and Body Bags will have a several part follow up posted soon, until then I hope you enjoy this AU. To find the post that inspired it check out the link in part 1 of the series. Enjoy!

“Shhh- shh- please stop,” he tried to reason with it, “you’re killing me kid.”

 

Davina rode the bus back to NOLA every Friday night for the past three years.  Never in that time had she heard a baby cry so much. It wasn’t the fathers fault, she could hear the poor man pleading with it, he just seemed a bit out of his depth.

 

People on the bus were growing antsy moving as far away as possible shooting him dirty looks while they were at it, “what you never hear a baby cry before?”

 

When suddenly after two full hours of screaming, it stopped. He cocked his head confused and it let out the most delighted gurgle try to reach behind him. He turned to look before shooting a look of betrayal at his son, “oh I see how it is.”

 

Davina laughed, “I’m so sorry, but that was just sad.”

 

“Hey, I’m really trying here love,” he defended himself. He was pretty sure him looking like shit would attest to that, “we don’t all have magic or whatever voodoo that was you just used.”

 

“One don’t call love,” she laughed setting the book she’d been reading down, “and two it’s not magic, it’s a smile, babies like smiles.”

 

He stared her down for a moment but he had to admit she did have a beautiful smile, “do you prefer darling?”

 

She narrowed her eyes at him her face scrunching up at him making the baby laugh more, “sure… sweetheart.”

 

He let out a laugh some of the tension leaving his body, “sweetheart? Really?”

 

“Darling? Really?” she teased hi raising her eyebrows. She thought about yanking his chain a bit more, but the dark circles under his eyes made her take pity on him, “it’s Davina, Davina Claire.”

 

“Funny I didn’t know angels had names,” he flirted shamelessly causing her to laugh and attempt to hide her face behind her book.

 

“Do those lines ever work?”

 

“Think one may be working right now,” he pushed his luck.

 

“You’re down right shameless,” she laughed, “what would your baby think?”

 

“I don’t know; let’s ask,” he joked, “what do you think Jeremy? Think I stand a chance with the pretty lady? Oh you do! Well at least I have you on my side.”

 

She laughed shaking her head, “you’re terrible. How am I supposed to say no to that?”

 

“Please don’t,” he only half joked, “I don’t know if I can stand another two hours of crying?”

 

“Who’s: yours or the babies?”

 

His jaw dropped, “you’re the devil Davina Claire! How you wound me.”

 

“So I’m a _fallen_ angel now,” she said with teasing wink.

 

He thought about asking her to marry him right then and there. He was pretty sure it was too soon for that though. He also wasn’t too sure he wasn’t delirious from sleep deprivation, “you really are something else.”

 

“I thought we already established that,” she said snatching up her things and for one terrible moment he thought they must have reached her stop. Instead she plopped down next to him, “so do you have a name or should I just call you daddy?”

 

He nearly choked on that one. Her sense of humor was sharper than razor blades, “if you want to call me that at least buy me a drink first, otherwise Kol will do just fine.”

 

“Okay _Kol_ ,” she said somewhat sassily, “you on your way back to momma’s house.”

 

His features darkened and little Jeremy started crying again, “um… no actually, momma’s not around anymore.”

 

“I’m sorry,” she said softly, “I shouldn’t have-”

 

“No, it’s fine,” he breathed out looking down at his son, “would have thought you were weird if you didn’t. I mean, I do have a baby.”

 

“You do,” she said softly, “lots of people do though, it’s not necessarily a bad thing.”

 

“Agree to a date with me and I’ll tell you all about it,” he said hopefully.

 

“She paused for a moment, “how about a trade instead? You tell me about your lost love and I’ll tell you about mine. If we can still stand each other when we get to our respective stop then maybe I’ll go out with you.”

 

“Deal,” he smiled thinking she was a sucker, “you might want to get a hanky darling it’s a sad one.”

 

Bonnie Bennet, his best friend’s girl. Jeremy had gone MIA and they’d assumed the worst. They were both sad and broken and it had just been one night… then two… then three… to think they hadn’t even liked each other before that. Jeremy hadn’t been dead though and she went right back to him when he returned, said the kid was his even though all three of them knew it was a lie. Jeremy wasn’t the same man though, and he wasn’t looking to live a lie, besides he loved someone else: Anna. Bonnie hadn’t been able to cope with losing him twice: once by fate once by choice. And that was all he had to say about that.

 

He’d pretty much been sure that he’d had Davina beat, but she was as full of surprises as ever. It turns out she grew up in a religious cult, and when she’d fallen ill they’d relied on faith to heal her. Apparently she wasn’t that strong of a believer… and truthfully she really didn’t want to die.  Due to her decision her family basically kicked her to the streets until Dr. Marcel Gerard took her in. It ended up she had cancer. The only good thing that came out of it was meeting one Kaleb Westphall. Cancer took him from her too. She got misty eyed before laughing, “You’d think that’d be the first time I’d had a boyfriend die on me.”

 

“Should I be afraid,” he teased quietly, Jeremy fast asleep on his shoulder.

 

She smiled softly a pensive look on her face, “if you want to be.”

 

“Yeah,” he said softly, “I think I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> And there you go: a 1000 words. Thought about putting a bit more on the end but that'd ruin the challenge, hope you all enjoyed it though.


End file.
